Of Oscars and Hot Boys
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: What happens when Aphrodite decides to host the Olympian version of the Oscars? Chaos, that's what! Between two teenage girls, a ticked off Zeus, and a flirty Apollo, what else could go wrong? Prequel to The PJOs. FIFTIETH FIC! WOO!


_**Of Oscars and Hot GuysWritten**_

_**by: Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**Edited by: Max/musiclover99**_

_**©-Rick Riordan**_

_**©-Someone for the Oscars . . .**_

**AN: *crowd cheers* OMG! THIS IS MY 50TH FIC! xD **_**And I'm still on 25 currently . . . SUCK. **_

**I just wanna say THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, added me to Author's Alert, etc! I wouldn't be if you guys didn't inspire me! So THANK YOU!**

**ESPECIALLY big thanks to MAX, who has helped me with gods know how many fics! *crowd cheers* Including this one, as you can see. **_***bow* Thank you, thank you. I know, I'm awesome right? And available for betaing! . . . mostly!**_

**So, this is a prequel to a story we will be putting on TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26! **_**YEAH! WHOOOO! **_**PLEASE check it out, and I'll post an AN on this one when it's up! **_**Whoo!**_

**Enjoy and please review! **_**And if you have any award ideas, please let us know in your review! ;)**_

* * *

><p>"But . . . Zeus!" Aphrodite whined, following after the King of the Gods. "<em>Why<em> can't we have our own Oscars? I mean, we're _gods_, for Zeu—err, your sake! And I would _obviously_ win prettiest goddess by a landslide!"

Zeus sighed, rubbing his temples. "For the last time, Aphrodite, _no_, we are _not_ going to host the . . . Olympian Oscars or _whatever_ you want to call it! Now, _leave me alone_!"

"Bu-but . . ."

"Just go," Zeus sighed, pointing in the opposite direction of where he was going. "Go and . . . annoy Apollo! Have him inspire someone to write a song about you or _something_!" He stormed away before the love goddess could protest anymore, earning strange, yet sympathetic looks from the various nymphs, satyrs, and minor gods that were silently watching their argument.

Aphrodite huffed indignantly, crossing her arms like a little kid. Then an idea formed in her mind. Maybe she _would_ go bug Apollo, because Apollo would be the most likely god to help her! She grinned brilliantly, then ran off to find Apollo, her high heels clicking loudly against the stone ground.

"This," Hebe, who was one of the gods watching, muttered to Morpheus, "can _not_ be good."

* * *

><p>"APOLLO!"<p>

Apollo winced, freezing in his steps. He turned around, plastering a smile on his face. "Aphrodite, what's up?"

The goddess of love smiled flirtatiously at the god, batting her eyelashes. "Oh, nothing. I just," she started innocently, "need some help."

Apollo swallowed, then grinned. "With what?"

"Oh, nothing really," Aphrodite sighed, leaning closer towards Apollo. "It's just, Zeus won't let me host Olympian Oscars, so, I was wondering if you could . . . maybe . . . help me find a way to?" she said, batting her eyelashes again.

"You want to host your own version of the Oscars?" Apollo said warily. Aphrodite nodded, beaming. "And just what kind of awards would be presented?"

"Oh, you know," the love goddess replied, waving her hand dismissively. "The usual for _us_. Prettiest goddess—_me_, of course." She giggled. "Hottest _god_—you; don't tell Ares. Things like that."

Apollo grinned. "I like the sound of that, Dite. But, that isn't exactly what the Oscars are for, you know?"

"I know!" Aphrodite giggled. "But it's _much_ more fun this way!"

Apollo nodded, halfheartedly. "Uh huh." Then, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, Aphrodite?"

"Yes?"

"There's this . . . book series Hermes and I learned about the other day while surfing the Internet," Apollo explained.

Aphrodite raised a delicately plucked eyebrow. "And what does _that_ have to do with anything?" she scoffed.

Apollo grinned. "Well, this _book series_ just so happens to be about _us_."

A small smile spread to the love goddess's face. "I'm listening."

"And maybe, just maybe," Apollo continued. "We could have a couple of people who have, you know, _read_ that series to host the Oscars. That way _we_ wouldn't have to pick who wins. You know, make things fair."

"Okay," Aphrodite laughed. "You lost me, Apollo. Seriously."

Apollo shrugged. "Guess I just have that affect on people. But, I was thinking we zap a couple of mortals from _that_ world—yes, the book series exists in the different world—into _our_ world, and let them pick whatever awards they want. And we'll suggest a few of ours to them, so it's pretty much our Oscars!"

Aphrodite looked at him strangely, then said reluctantly, "Well, if _you_ can get them here, then I guess it'd be fine. But I'd _better _be voted prettiest goddess, Apollo!"

Apollo grinned slyly. "Of course, Dite. Of course."

* * *

><p>"Aw, c'mon, Chelle! You should've let me sock him right in his ugly face! Maybe rearrange his dental work! Or better yet, make him sing soprano for a week! It'll be easy!"<p>

'Chelle' sighed. "Dani, you _really_ need to stop being like that! I mean, all the guy did was insult Percy Jackson!" She sighed. "Shame, he was kinda cute."

The girl called 'Dani' huffed indignantly. "First off, _Michelle_, he insulted the best damn book character in the freaking world! That is a _crime_! Or at least, should be! Instant death sentence! Second, ew! Keep your thoughts to yourself!"

"Well, I _know_ Percy's freaking amazing!" Michelle said, exasperated. "Not to mention he's like _totally_ hot, but that's not the point! You can't make a guy sing soprano for a week just because he insulted someone you like!"

Dani huffed. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. And more importantly, who says?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't really know, okay?"

"Ha! You don't have a legit reason for me not to kick that guy where it hurts, so that means I can go back and do it!" Michelle grabbed Dani a second before she could run back.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Michelle groaned. "Look, don't you have like . . . homework or _something_?"

"Nope!" Dani said, popping her 'p'. "Meaning, can I stay the night at your house? Cause it's Friday, Friday!" Then she shuddered. "Gods, I hate that song."

Michelle shrugged. "Sure, I guess." A slow smile slid to her face. "_If_ you let me give you a makeover!"

"No way in Hades!" Dani protested. "I have many reasons for not putting on those . . . poisons and chemicals on my face! Disgusting!"

"Hey, it's not like a cake myself in it! I just wear the necessities!"

"Still." Dani rolled her eyes. "But, fine, because I'd rather be at your house than with my annoying little cousins. Gods, _why_ did they have to visit?" She looked up towards the sky, dropping to her knees dramatically and putting her hands into the air. "_WHY?_"

"Um, Dani, people are giving you strange looks." Michelle pointed out. She glanced behind her, then grinned. "Including a _really_ hot guy."

Dani shrugged, standing up. "Do I care? No. Should I care? Maybe. Will I? Nope."

"You might not, but _I_ do! Gods, he looks like a Greek god!" Michelle sighed dreamily. "I mean, just _look_ at him."

Dani looked a little green. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Well, too bad, because he's walking towards us!" Michelle stopped, then turned to Dani. "How do I look?"

"Like a daughter of Aphrodite," Dani said drily. "Can we go now before I decide to go back and kick that dude again?"

"No! Look, the hot guy's coming towards us. Act natural," Michelle ordered.

"Natural. Okay, when you become normal, I'll act natural, deal?"

"Hey, ladies," the mysterious hot guy said.

Michelle giggled, twirling a strand of her dirty blonde hair. "Hi."

"Hi," Dani rolled her eyes. "Excuse my friend here, but she's not the exactly the brightest crayon in the box. "

The boy laughed. "It's cool, neither am I. Hey, have you girls by any chance read the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series?"

Michelle nodded quickly. "O-of course! We _love_ that series!"

"Who wouldn't? Best freaking series ever!" Dani said. Then added, "Oh, right, that one turd off back at school."

The boy grinned. "Perfect." he said, putting a hand on both of the girls' shoulders.

Michelle sighed dreamily. "Why, do you like the series?"

"Of course," he replied, winking. "It's quite realistic, if you're me."

"And if you're _me_," Dani interrupted, shrugging off his hand. "You'd be disgusted that your best friend and a random stranger who's like three years older than us are flirting."

The boy laughed. "Random stranger. Nice, but I go by Apollo, thank you very much."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Apollo, god of the sun, truth—" She snorted. "yeah, right—music, poetry, and medicine. Nice."

Apollo grinned. "Exactly like that."

"Well, you've got an interesting, yet epic name," Dani shrugged. "You even _look_ like how Apollo is described . . . Weird."

"Right," Apollo mumbled, rubbing his neck with his free hand. "_Very_ weird." He forced a smile onto his face, then put a hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Will you _quit_ doing that?" Dani nearly yelled, exasperated. "Gods, if you're gonna flirt with someone, flirt with Chelle! She'd _gladly_ flirt back!"

Apollo grinned. "Sorry, girls, but I have to do this."

Both girls looked at him, confused.

"What are you _talking_ abou—?" Michelle started. Before she could finish, a bright light enveloped the three of them.

"Not cool, not cool!" Dani yelled as she landed on the ground. She quickly stood up, looking around their new surroundings. "Yeesh, you had to make me land on the keister?" Instead of a park the two girls were passing through, they were now in a very, _very_ large city on a very, _very _large mountain. The girl turned to Apollo and glared furiously.

"Where are we? Why did you take us here?" she demanded angrily.

Apollo raised his hands defensively. "Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just—"

"You just _what_, Apollo?" Michelle snapped. "Kidnapped two girls? _That's_ what? I want to know _where_ we are, _why_ you brought us here, and _when_ we can go home!"

"If you'd let me _talk_," Apollo said. "I would _tell_ you where you were, girls."

"Well, start talking, pretty boy," Dani snapped.

"Before we start screaming for help," Michelle added.

"Or better yet, make _you _sing soprano and see how well the 'god of music' does!"

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you!" Apollo nearly yelled.

"Oh, Apollo!" a shrill voice cried. A woman in her twenties came running towards Apollo, smiling brilliantly. "Ooh, are these the two girls?"

"Yeah, Aphrodite, these are the two," Apollo said calmly. "Michelle, Danielle, meet Lady Aphrodite."

Dani stiffened. "How do you know my name, you creeper?" she spat. "And why _Lady_ Aphrodite? And _what is with _the Greek god names? Will someone tell me what the heck is going on here!"

"Well," Aphrodite said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "This one has an attitude, doesn't she?"

"You have no idea," Michelle muttered, turning to Apollo. "Now, explain." she ordered.

Apollo sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You know how Dani mentioned the whole god of the sun, truth, music, poetry, and medicine blah, blah?" Both girls nodded. "Yeah, well, that's me. Apollo, god of the sun and all that junk. Nice to see you. I guess."

Dani's jaw dropped. "But that's not . . . it can't be . . ." she stuttered. "You're not . . . "

"That's crazy!" Michelle protested. "The Greek gods don't exist!"

"Well they _can_," Dani said, "it's just you don't really believe in them."

"Well, yes, they do, girls," Aphrodite snapped. "Two of them are standing _right_ in front of you. And seeing as no one else can be _this_ beautiful—" She gestured down to herself. "—that should be as much proof as you need!"

"And no one except for Aphrodite could have that big of an ego," Dani muttered under her breath. "Except possibly Apollo."

Michelle sighed. "Fine then. You two are gods. Which means we're on . . . " Her voice trailed off, and she glanced around the city, her blue eyes widening.

Apollo nodded. "Michelle, Dani, welcome to Olympus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading my 50TH FIC! xD And no, Dani and Michelle are not based off us . . . <strong>_***raises eyebrow* You liar. **_**Okay, loosely based off of us (more Dani and Max than Michelle and I . . . **_**Good thing, if you were THAT big of a flirt . . . *shudder*). **_**Check out the continuation of this on TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight26! Coming soon! **_**You forgot to add something! "Coming soon to Percy Jackson fanfiction archives near you!" Laterz peoples!**_

**Please review, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill! And I apologize for any OOCness. xD June 28th~50TH FIC! xD**

**(And I would post all the people who have favorited, author alerted, etc, but that might take a bit... Well, I might.)**


End file.
